taste_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenewe Ancaline
"Delacourt has a very... developed vein for the dramatique!" "No, she's just a bitch." - ''Len, describing Delacourt before the coup d'etat. '''Lenewe Ancaline', known officially to the Senate as Daefen Gyssendare, is an phantom exile belonging to the Majorelle caste. Once roughly the equivalent to a lance corporal, working as a combat medic in the phantom military, he fought in the War of Reprisals for the majority of his career up until his exile where since he has been working with and for the Senate. Personality Lenewe is a soul of confliction, contradictions and masks. He's different things to different people and has a repetoire of covers for all sorts of situations. However, when not being something of a social chameleon, he's brash and abraisive with blunt, offensive tendencies.Though prone to displaying quite the bravado with this at times, the phantom is also a victim to extreme and frequent moodswings - a subtle sign telurian blood runs through his veins. Despite that however, he can be boldly passionate and determined; rarely does he give up on something once his mind his set. Stubborn and prideful, Len has nasty habits of rising to challenges and he delights in proving people wrong when they doubt him, even on an instinctual level. Personally he values freedom above all else. Freedom to express himself, freedom to move, travel, fight and live how he pleases. His grey morality might not be a huge help, though his blatant disregard and loss of faith in phantom ideology most certainly is. Unbound by the restrictions tradition and order the phantoms thrive in, yet also independant of fierce telurian loyalty to their empire, Len lives by his own code. His craving for freedom however does nothing to dampen a similar, contrasting want for permenance. Tenacious and possessive, when it's his, it's his. ''Food, weapons, money or people, it doesn't matter. It's his. Appearance Len's most striking feature is that the fact that, thanks to his telurian blood, is about a foot shorter than your average phantom. Other than that, he is remarkably average. Though his hair was once long enough to be far, far past 'socially unacceptable' and an equally unacceptable shade of purple, he's recently had it cut to be just about jaw length and dyed a soft, common tone of foxy-brown. Vaguely wavy, it frames his face in ways that highly annoy him. Other than that, Lenewe bears a clear complexion with eyes coloured pale blue from their natural grey with contacts. One could argue his nose is a leetle on the large side. The phantom struggles to put on weight. Though having been trained as a soldier, his body has remained stubbornly slender and perhaps even a little on the thin side, though sinewy, strong muscles are not amiss on his body. In combat, he relies heavily either on his flexibilty, warping or flat out strength enhancements from his gear. Tail a long, graceful extension of his spine, it too has been dyed the same shade as his hair. It swings gently as he walks, yet often gives away more emotion than his expression does. He's viciously protective of it; if one looks amongst the fur covering it, scars and old injuries inflicted by a certain telurian may be found. History WIP. Magic and Abilities *'Gift of Unity''' (Unknown) *'Telurian Arcana - Mind ' *'Majorellian healing '(Waning) *'Warp' Category:Phantom Category:Cyberous